1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical devices for use with aerosol spray cans. More particularly, the present invention relates to an extendable mechanical actuator for use with conventional aerosol spray cans to enable an operator to spray substances, such as paint, in high or difficult to reach areas without the use of a ladder.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of cans of aerosol cans to apply substances, such as paint, bug spray, and a host of other substances to a wide variety of objects is well known. Aerosol spray cans typically provide pressure vessels for containing a mixture of a substance and a compressed gas. The cans provide convenient packaging for applying the contents to a surface or object in a directed manner. The cans typically include a top adapted with a button having a nozzle that functions to emit a spray when the button is manually actuated by depressing the button downward. Aerosol cans are typically hand-held and manipulated by the user while applying a substance, such as spray paint, to any given surface or structure.
One limitation present in the application of substances from aerosol spray cans relates to the difficulty of applying the substances to areas out of the user's immediate reach, such as high areas. Another limitation relates to difficulties experienced by people in attempting to actuate and control the dispensing button. Accordingly, there exists a need for an extension tool adapted for use with aerosol spray cans to facilitate application of substances to difficult to reach areas.